voyage vers l'au-delà
by selene Magnus
Summary: Elle reste désormais seule à diriger cette école, abandonnée par les deux hommes les plus proches d'elle. que ressent-elle à la fin de la bataille meurtrière?


**Voyage vers l'au-delà**

La poussière retombée, ce sont désormais les pleurs qui dominent. Quelques cris de deux survivants qui s'étreignent dans l'émotion des retrouvailles inespérées. Minerva ne prend pas le temps de s'attarder sur les sentiments, il y a tant à faire, tant de morts à isoler, de blessés à soigner, de débris à dégager. Elle n'a pas le temps de s'arrêter. Elle ne veut pas prendre ce temps. Parce qu'alors, elle devra repenser à Lui.

Elle a entendu ce monstre de glorifier de son crime. Elle a ensuite entendu le jeune Potter le défendre. Le défendre, Lui! Son cœur a saigné en apprenant la vérité. Mais elle savait. Elle l'a su malgré les apparences contre lui. Jamais il ne les a trahis, au contraire. Elle est rassurée, elle peut continuer à l'admirer. Mais c'est désormais une piètre consolation.

Et puis cette information sur sa motivation gardée secrète. Dieu que cela fait mal. Oh elle n'avait jamais cru avoir une occasion avec lui, elle n'avait jamais senti une ouverture. Mais apprendre que c'était pour une morte depuis plus de quinze ans qu'il se consumait en silence, c'était déroutant, et vexant. N'avait-elle pas, elle-même, malgré son âge plus avancé, malgré tout ce qui les séparait, n'avait-elle pas plus d'attrait qu'une défunte? Elle imaginait depuis longtemps qu'il cachait un cœur sous son costume sinistre, elle en avait rêvé au cours des années, de réussir à lui faire briser sa carapace. Mais les jours avaient succédés aux autres et il avait gardé ses distances, malgré quelques moments de partage, de discussions plus ou moins animées comme il les aimait. Elle avait appris avec le temps à discerner ses fausses colères, appuyées de son ton hautain qu'il réservait pour distancer les importuns.

Puis il y a eu les réunions pour l'Ordre, elle était alors fière qu'il soit avec eux, qu'il prouve ainsi qu'un serpentard puisse être du côté de la justice, qu'il prouve qu'il était sincèrement repenti et plus un ennemi. Heureuse qu'il soit auprès d'elle, unis ensembles dans le même combat. Mais quand elle avait compris son vrai rôle, elle avait voulu étrangler Dumbledore! Il lui faisait courir bien trop de risques! Elle en avait parlé à Albus, à mots couverts, en vain. La fierté qu'elle lisait dans son regard, à ses retours, lui fit renoncer à s'en mêler. Il était fier et heureux de ce poste à hauts risques qui lui permettait de prouver sa valeur.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, son regard se pose sur le cercueil noir et vert, ignorant un instant les nombreux autres. Elle doit rester digne, c'est son rôle. C'est ce qu'on attend d'elle, c'est ce qu'il attend d'elle. La cérémonie s'éternise, c'est insupportable. Elle n'a qu'une envie, s'enfermer dans ses quartiers, laisser pleurer encore une fois son cœur.

Puis après l'hommage des fantômes, surgissent soudainement des corps évanescents. Ce sont les proches défunts qui viennent chercher les leurs. Elle voit Sirius Black attendre son ami Rémus Lupin, accompagné de sa jeune épouse. Et l'impossible se produit : une jeune femme rousse s'avance vers le cercueil de Severus, l'effleure et son âme se relève. Minerva étouffe un cri de le voir en face d'elle. Et il sourit. Il sourit à cette morte qui lui ouvre les bras. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu sourire, même pendant son adolescence. Mais pour cette femme, il sourit. Ils passent devant elle, enfin réunis, et le cœur de Minerva s'effrite. Voilà donc ce qu'il a attendu pendant si longtemps, voilà pourquoi il a combattu! Elle se surprend à ressentir de la jalousie. Cette femme qu'elle a aimé en tant qu'élève, qu'elle a apprécié en tant que membre de la même équipe de résistants, n'est-elle pas celle qui a fait souffrir pendant vingt ans son bien-aimé? N'est-elle pas celle pour laquelle il est mort, en l'abandonnant elle derrière lui, à la vie, désormais solitaire? N'est-elle pas celle qui lui arrache l'homme qu'elle aime discrètement? Quand son tour viendra aussi de partir dans ce monde définitif, sera-t-il là pour l'accompagner?

Ou probablement devra-t-elle faire le chemin seule, puisqu'il est désormais heureux. Elle a souhaité pourtant tant de fois de le voir heureux. Mais pourquoi est-ce auprès d'une autre? Pourquoi lui fait-il voir et subir cela?

Ils s'évanouissent devant elle. Elle a eu le temps de voir leurs mains jointes. Pour l'éternité. Pour l'éternité sans elle.

* * *

**Je sais que c'est plus que triste, mais je voulais parler de la mort de Severus par le regard de quelqu'un d'autre, et que quelqu'un le pleure comme il a pleuré Lily. Merci d'avoir lu**


End file.
